1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a MEMS resonator, an oscillator, and a method for manufacturing the MEMS resonator.
2. Related Art
MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems), which are one of techniques for forming a minute structure, mean a technique for making, for example, a micro electro mechanical system in micron order, or the product thereof.
JP-A-2010-162629 discloses a MEMS resonator having a fixed electrode and a movable electrode, in which the movable electrode is driven with an electrostatic force generated between both the electrodes.
However, since the MEMS resonator has a micro structure, variations in manufacturing process greatly affect operating characteristics. For example, the MEMS resonator resonates at a predetermined frequency by the driving of the movable electrode, and the shape (length) of the movable electrode varies according to the variations in manufacturing process, whereby the MEMS resonator sometimes fails to provide stable resonation characteristics (for example, frequency accuracy).